The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a torsional vibration damping device including a vulcanizable rubber mixture which is placed in the radial interspace between the surface of a pot-like configured hub ring having an axial portion and a radially extending annular ring, and an inertial ring. The rubber is hardened by means of vulcanization and connected to the rings.
Such a process is disclosed by German DE-OS 11 66 552, which process makes use of thermal vulcanization of the rubber mixture employed. However, a contraction tension is generated in the radial direction during the cooling phase which follows the process of vulcanization. A premature destruction of the rubber layer and a limited adaptability to particular applications results.